Renacer
by thandie.velarde
Summary: Es una historia que me encantaría que ocurriera! Disfruten, Divergentes. TOBIAS Habían pasado ya 3 años y yo estaba por cumplir 21. En meses anteriores, habíamos seguido con nuestras vidas, aunque todos extrañabamos a Tris; y no sólo a Tris. Se extrañaba a Tori, a Uriah... Llegó el momento de mi cumpleaños número veintiuno y la vida aquí no era tan mala. Teníamos libertad.
1. Ninguno 1

Saltar a la sección de noticias

_Facebook_

Thandie

Inicio

0 _Solicitudes_

0 _Mensajes_

Marcar todos los mensajes como leídos · Enviar un mensaje nuevo

MensajesOtros

Ver todos

0 _Notificaciones_

Notificaciones

Marcar como leídas · Configuración

Notificaciones

Ver todas

_Accesos directos de privacidad_

Accesos directos de privacidad

_Búsqueda_

Accesos directos de privacidad

Buscar ayuda

Ver más o consultar Aspectos básicos de la privacidad

Visita el servicio de ayuda

Configuración de la cuenta

Busca personas, lugares y cosas

Fotos de Noemi Rivera

Volver al álbum

Siguiente

Escribe el nombre de la persona que quieres etiquetar:

CancelarRecorte finalizado

Arrastra las esquinas del cuadro superior para recortar tu nueva foto del perfil.

Guardando tu nueva foto del perfil

Noemi Rivera

Me gustaYa no me gusta · Ayer

De:Fotos de Noemi Rivera

Abrir el visor de fotosDescargarElegir como foto del perfil

Informa de foto

Información

Crear anuncio

Crear página

Desarrolladores

Empleo

Privacidad

Galletas

Condiciones

Ayuda

Facebook © 2015

Español


	2. chapter Numbah 1

Al menos, encarcelaron a David por lo que había hacho; decían que, si no lo mataban, debería sufrir.

En el momento en que terminamos de esparcir sus cenizas, se nos dijo el destino de David. Cadena perpetua. Debo admitir que me dio gusto.

Pero eso no importaba. Era mi cumpleaños y nada podía arruinarlo.

Llegamos a la sala donde ocurriría el evento, y nos sentamos en la gran mesa.

Todos estaban ahí.: Lara, Christina, Zeke, Lauren y, a pesar de que no me dio mucho gusto, Caleb.

Estabamos sentados nosotros 6 en una mesa con mantel blanco cuando una voz que me pareció conocida sonó por micrófono. La voz era un poco ronca, pero, para ser voz de chica, era hermosa. Yo sabía que conocía esa voz y, de la nada, el recuerdo de Tris se avivó en mi mente.

Recordé cuando ella gritaba mi nombre cuando estuve a nada de matarla mientras estaba en los efectos de una simulación. Recordé su paisaje de miedo. El momento en el que nos metimos juntos a mi paisaje de miedo y cuando le aventé esos cuchillos.

Recordé sus sacrificios y lo valiente que fue al ofrecerse por su hermano, sabiendo que tal vez moriría. Recordé ese sentimiento y esa emoción en mi pecho cuando la abrazaba y sentía su olor a limpio.

Al recordar todos estos momentos con Tris, supe de inmediato que era ella.

Me levanté del asiento un poco esperanzado y le dije a Christina, que estaba a mi lado:

-No se te hace conocida esa voz?

Ella me miró asombrada y dijo con calma desesperada:

-Tris.

Salimos corriendo muy rápido. Aunque ya no éramos Osadía, conservábamos nuestra buena forma.

Fuimos detrás del pequeño "escenario" y, aunque parezca increíble, la vi.

Tris estaba parada en frente mío. Y se veía igual de joven, pequeña y delicada.

Ella volteó a verme y, de repente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió hacia mí diciendo "Te amo, te extrañé. Oh, Tobias!".

Yo no creía lo que ocurría, pero, si era un sueño, lo disfrutaría mientras pudiera.

Su cabello era largo de nuevo y sus ojos estaban más vivos que nunca. La separé de mí y la besé. Ella separó sus labios de los míos y dijo un poco arrepentida:

-Sé lo que piensas, Tobias. No espero tu perdón, pero espero que escuches la historia de todo.- Y me miró con una mirada de miedo. Miedo de lo que yo diría. La cuál me hizo saber que no era un sueño; era real.

Yo le dije "Dime" y ella comenzó con lo que sería la verdad.

Tris contó todo.

"Amar me había propuesto entrar con el suero de la muerte en lugar de Caleb, ya que creía que yo era lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirlo. Y yo le dije que porqué habría de hacer eso y él me dijo que, si era lo suficientemente fuerte para entrar con el suero de la muerte, sería capaz de salir. Ellos no habían previsto que David estaría ahí, pero, el botón rojo que presioné ese día y salvé a todos, también liberaba un aviso a Amar. Me recogerían y me estabilizarían. Pero, al llegar, yo tenía dos balas en mi cuerpo y yo estaba desmayada. Me llevaron a un lugar extraño llamado New York dónde un cirujano hizo varias operaciones y me sacó las balas del cuerpo y me dio cuidados intensivos hasta que estuve bien. Ahora te lo cuento resumido, pero tuvieron que reconstruir muchas cosas en mi cuerpo y tardaron dos años en total para que estuviera totalmente bien. No me dejaron salir sino hasta ahora y he venido a verte. Cara no debió haberte dicho que había muerto, porque ella no debía enterarse. Se suponía que dirían que me habían lastimado y que viajaría a lugares lejanos para recobrarme, pero al Cara enterarse de que "había muerto" se arruinó todo y tuve que quedarme más tiempo. Muchas veces quise venir aunque estuviera moribunda, o salir corriendo, o que alguien te hubiera avisado, pero dijeron que era lo mejor y se aseguraron de que yo no saliera."

Yo no me lo creía, digo, incineramos su cuerpo y cuando le dije esto, ella dijo que habían hecho con ella lo mismo que con Amar. Puesto un "cuerpo".

Yo le creí. Le creí todo porque veía el dolor y el arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Le creí y la abracé y ella me dijo que no esperaba que lo tomara tan bien. Yo quería estar enojado con ella, pero solo podía pensar en lo dichoso que era por tenerla a mi lado de nuevo.

Me dijo que me amaba y yo se lo dije de vuelta. Christina, que escuchó toda la historia y al ver que la había perdonado, ella hizo lo mismo.

Y yo fui muy feliz.

Porque supe que era el mejor día de mi vida. Supe que los recuerdos son lo que nosotros queramos que sean. Y lo serán siempre.


End file.
